During an operation for bone fracture fixation, proper reduction (e.g. alignment) of the fracture prior to placement of any fixation devices and/or implants affects restoration of the patient's biomechanical function. Fracture reduction may be the most difficult part of the bone fracture fixation procedure. In addition, as techniques for minimally invasive fracture repair have developed, more surgeons are performing closed fracture reduction (e.g. a procedure for setting a fractured bone without making a skin incision at the fracture site).
Surgeons often use visual information to determine the adequacy of fracture reduction. For instance, in limb fracture correction, surgeons may compare the treated limb's length and rotation to the corresponding uninjured limb, the goal being symmetry and balance. Surgeons may also use x-ray data, particularly intra-operative fluoroscopy, to monitor the position and/or orientation of the bone fragments and determine when adequate reduction is achieved.
Computer navigation systems may also be used to aid surgeons in fracture reduction and fracture fixation. Using infrared optical systems and instruments with reflective tracking balls or active infrared light-emitting markers, surgeons can monitor the position and/or orientation of fixation devices and/or implants within the bone and also monitor the position and/or orientation of the bone fragments relative to one another. Other navigation systems utilize electromagnetic fields to accomplish similar objectives. Drawbacks associated with these technologies are the expense and cumbersome nature of the equipment required to use them. Their use in the operating room is particularly challenging because the operating room is generally a very restrictive environment. Operating rooms often lack the necessary space for large equipment and working around the sterile field poses many constraints on freedom to use equipment. For example, with optical navigation systems, the equipment in the operating room is generally large and imposing, and the surgical staff must be mindful of standing in the way of the line-of-sight of the equipment for it to properly function.
Thus, there exists a need for a surgical system and/or method which improves the accuracy of bone or tissue manipulation or bone fracture reduction and enables the surgeon and/or doctor to verify that the desired pre-operative surgical plan for the patient is being achieved.